


In the Library

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds herself distracted by Robin while doing curse research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> For Kitty. Happy birthday :)

On the list of places Regina ever thought she’d find herself unclothed, the library has never been one of them. It started innocently enough, looking for curses or spells about winter and ice, and now she’s laying across a table on her back, Robin’s head between her thighs, and her only coherent thought is  _how_?

Oh, but she knows.

It’s the damn way he chews on pens. “Much better than a quill,” he’d declared and she’d meant to retort with something along the lines of it being a disgusting habit, unsanitary, but instead she’d focused on lips and tongue and then she was caught.

 "May I help you, your majesty?"

Yes, was her answer, and now he’s helping himself, her skirt somewhere under the chair, underwear with it, and his tongue doing amazing things against her -  _oh_.

"Right  _there_ , that’s…” Her legs draw up higher, trying to better accommodate him and he sucks then, lips making a light popping sound as she slams her palm down on the table and is crass, so very, very crass. “ _Oh fuck…_ Robin, don’t… _yes_ …” There are words soon after that she’s positive she’s never said before in her life.

"I need…I need…"

And then she’s coming, she’s coming in the library and she shouts, then draws her bottom lip in between her teeth when he doesn’t stop. God, he doesn’t  _stop_ , and she feels like she’s going to scream, the only thing stopping her is the knowledge that a scream might alert people (if she hasn’t already) and she does  _not_  want to be interrupted right now. Her back is arching and she’s pressing harder, and then he stops. Raises his head to look at her with a smug smile.

"What did you need?"

Her breath is leaving her in gasping heaves, hands scrambling for his body, pulling him close, tugging at his pants until she can grasp his cock in her hand and stroke, his resounding groan music to her ears.

"I just…" Her words are cut off by a heated kiss. "I really need to have you…" Another kiss. "Here. Right now."

Always one to oblige a lady, Robin pulls back just enough before slowly thrusting into her, his own words now on her level of impassioned want as he can’t help but mutter at how wet she is and how good she feels.

Lips against his ear, she clutches at his shoulders. “They’ll be…they’ll be back soon,” she manages and that’s all the encouragement he needs to drive into her fast and hard, and she does nothing to slow him, does nothing to urge him to take his time. There will be time later under blankets by a fire perhaps, and she’s already lost in the prospect of a future moment. She expects his pleasure, expects his loss of coherency. What she doesn’t expect is his hand between them, palm against her clit and pressing firmly. It makes her cry out again, hips jerking and oh  _God_  she didn’t think a person could actually see stars, but when her eyes slam shut that’s all she sees, pinpricks of light bursting behind her eyelids. And then she’s gone and he’s groaning loudly and she can feel him, tensing and holding, and they are both completely  _gone_.

There’s sweat on the table, books scattered, papers on the floor, and the only thought Regina gives voice to makes her laugh, makes him laugh, but they don’t move.

"Belle would be  _so_  scandalized.”


End file.
